Everyone Has Secrets
by dracoizumi
Summary: Koushiro and Jyou both like eachother but will they ever tell eacother how they feel? Shounenai,boyxboy love, yaoi. Jyoushiro&Koujyou..Taito&Yamachi My first fanfiction ever. Revamped first chapter! Please R&R!
1. Nightmares

Disclaimer: Hello! I do not own Digimon, you do not know how much I wish I did but I don't. The only thing I own is the idea to write this. This is shounen-ai, which means boyxboy love, if you do not like that type of thing, please leave now. I do not appreciate flames that are not necessary. This is my first fanfiction ever, let alone Digimon, so I hope you like it. (It is Jyoushiro/Koujyou, and perhaps some Taito/Yamachi later on...)This takes place right before the second season, or perhaps a bit after, or before, around that time.(The second season Digidestend' are not in it if that makes it easier to understand, but they are old enough)** I fixed this story up a bit since I first wrote it to make it easier and better to read. **Please R&R! -Sam Izumi 3

Everyone Has Secrets  
Chapter 1- Nightmares

**(Koushiro's POV)**

Koushiro cringed in his sleep, another nightmare. The same nightmare that he had been having almost every night for about a week now. He continued to try to tell himself it was all a dream, but it seemed so real, it was hard to believe it wasn't.

'_No! Please, don't kill him! I need him., no please I'll do anything. I love him, please!' _he shivered at the sound of his own, crying voice in his mind. The more he thought about it the more he regretted not telling him in the first place.

He never realized how strong his feelings were for his best friend until he started having these nightmares. He had seemed to fallen in love with him, the oldest Digidestend', the crest of reliability, the kid who thinks he is allergic to everything. He didn't even know how this happened. Sure he had been becoming closer and closer to him as time went on, but he still was unsure of why he felt this way towards his blue haired friend.

'_Mu ha ha ha! It is too late little boy! You little friend can't hear you now, isn't this so much fun?' _The Digimon stared down at the red haired boy and laughed, he couldn't help but find the pain amusing.

In a way, he wished he hadn't fallen for his friend for a few reasons. Of course the reason that his feelings would never be returned, and also the reason of him being different from the rest of his friends. The more he thought about it the more he hated himself for it, but then every time the older boy smiled at him, he wanted to be with him more than anything.

'_Do you really think that crying over him will bring him back to life? Humans are really stupid. I'm sure your little friend would have only laughed at your love for him. You know, I could send you to where he is right now, then I wouldn't have to deal with you at all. You know what? That is exactly what I will do! Mu ha ha ha!' _Koushiro opened his eyes and sat up quickly, the blood rushing through him, making him dizzy. He looked around to make sure no one heard him cry in his sleep. Everyone seemed to be sound asleep but after he glanced at everyone his eyes wandered back to his friend who he had just witnessed being killed horribly in his nightmare. Jyou Kido had been resting so peaceful, it made Koushiro hurt inside, knowing he could never have him.

Two weeks before Koushiro figured he had some sort of chance, he couldn't even remember what happened right, but what he had heard made his heart skip a beat. He and Jyou had gone on a walk to pass time while waiting for the others to figure out how they were planning to take down the new evil in the digital world. They were by the schools and were talking about the Taichi, Yamato and Sora love triangle.

_**-----(Flashback)-----**_

"I am not sure how that will work out though, I mean Yamato is way to gay for Sora, I mean he has more mood swings than she does!" Jyou said laughing, turning to Koushiro.

"So I am not the only one who has noticed this? It looks like Yamato is better of with Taichi than Sora with how things are going. I mean they could be in one of those love-hate relationships at this moment and we would never know. Sora could be a cover up!" the computer genius stated nodding at the possibility.

"I would love to see Sora's expression on walking in on those two kissing. So, Koushiro, you have never mentioned anything about yourself. Do you like anyone?" Jyou asked curiously.

Koushiro tried to avoid the other boy's gaze as he tried to answer this question. "Well, I, um, I'm not really in love with them, well I don't want to be, it's not like it would ever work out anyways. I mean, no I don't like anyone..." he stuttered, turning a deep red. Jyou just smiled.

"So Koushiro is in love with someone, and he doesn't want to be. This is interesting... Do I know them?"

"Er, you could say that." he mumbled still blushing furiously. He looked up at Jyou and it was quiet for a moment, and he thought Jyou was going to kiss him from how he was staring at him. He quickly turned away and shook the thought out of his head. "Come on, I think we should head back to the others, they must have thought of something by now."

"Ya, your right. Hey do you think Takeru and Hikari have hooked up yet?" the blue haired boy asked bringing up a new topic to talk about as they began to walk back.

Right before they entered Taichi's house Jyou turned to the smaller boy and asked him curiously. "So when are you going to tell me about this girl you claim to like?"

"How about when you think of a secret worthy enough to tell me to find out?" Koushiro answered slyly.

"Alright, when I think of something."

_**-----(Flashback End)-----**_

Koushiro sighed at the sleeping boy and lay back down, looking up at Jyou's living room ceiling where all of his friends were sleeping. He knew that Jyou would think of something to tell him sooner or later, but he wasn't too sure if he would ever be able to tell his friend what he felt about him. He would just have to wait and see. He closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep again, but before he did he swore he heard someone that sounded like Jyou calling his name. Koushiro quickly glanced back at the sleeping boy and decided he was hearing things, and drifted back off to sleep.

**(Jyou's POV)**

Jyou was lying in bed, only half asleep. He had been woken up by Koushiro moving around, and he had been up himself about an hour before. He had invited all the Digidestend' over to stay overnight (with the exception with Mimi who stays in America and just meets up with everyone else in the digital world) because they all had to get up early in order to think of a better plan to figure out who was kidnaping all the digimon and turning them against each other. They were planning to go the night before but there had been a thunderstorm and didn't want to risk getting trapped in the digital world in fear of having no way out if trouble occurred.

The blue haired boy couldn't help but think about who he thought of as his best friend, sure all of the Digidestend' were his best friends but Koushiro was closer to him than all the rest. He couldn't stop thinking about who the redhead could possibly be in love with. Two weeks before he had been talking with Koushiro, and he had got it out of him that he was in love with someone, but didn't want to be. At first he had automatically assumed Mimi, and decided he didn't want to like her because of a long-distant relationship. Then of course he realized that Koushiro loved his pineapple computer and would probably love to have more chances to be on it.

'Maybe he doesn't like a girl, it is a long shot, but maybe that is why this is a big secret for him. I mean the way he was blushing when I brought it up. And I know for a fact that there is no absolute way that we could love me. I mean why would anyone like me? If I continue to even think of the possibility, it will just hurt me more when he tells me who it really is.' he thought to himself as he began to drift off to sleep. 'You don't know how much I really want to lie beside you right now, take away all your troubles, but most of all, tell you how much I love you.'

"Goodnight my Koushiro-kun..." he whispered in barely a whisper, not wanting to find out that someone was actually awake and have a chance of hearing him say these words.

Chapter End.  
To Be Continued...

A/N: Yay! Look, look! I have FINALLY re-vamped this chapter! This chapter is still very short but I plan to have this more than three chapters like last time. It has been, almost, an entire year(10 more days) bit I have finally done it! I think this is much better than the original, but let me here what you think. I even changed the title, but who knows if I will keep it. This is my first fanfiction I have ever written and also my first one that I have re-vamped. Please tell me what you think! (**_Please do not read anymore until I finish doing those chapters, otherwise I think it will make no sense...) _**Thanks! -Sam Izumi 3


	2. Early Wake Up Calls

Disclaimer: Hello again. I still do not own Digimon, never will and that kind of makes me sad. Wow, I am so proud of myself for re-writing this chapter as fast as I did. I thought it would take me a lot longer. Well here it is and I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R! -Sam Izumi 3

Everyone Has Secrets  
Chapter 2- Early Wake Up Calls

**(Koushiro POV)**

Koushiro was awoken by Taichi shaking him lightly. He pushed the brunet away from him and looked at his watch, 5:30am.

'_Why the hell did Taichi wake me up so early, it's not like he will think of anything genius this early in the morning anyways...'_

"Taichi it's so early, why did you have to wake me up so early?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Well, it wouldn't be fair if I woke up everyone else but you, besides, I let you sleep in an extra 30 seconds." Taichi laughed messing up Koushiro's already messy hair.

"Thanks..." he responded sarcastically, sitting up. He looked around and noticed everyone else has also been woken up.

"So, I assume that you are all wondering why Taichi and I woke you all up so damn early this morning." Yamato said yawning. "Well I am not sure of that either, all I know is that it better be something good Taichi."

"Don't worry it is! You see, since Digi World time passes faster than here, we should try to think of something as fast as we can, so I figured if we had everyone thinking of a plan this early we could get there before a new day starts!" the brunet laughed worriedly as everyone glared at him.

"Well as much as I would like to kick some bad Digimon's ass, I think that you two aught to be the ones thinking of a plan, since it seems as if we all had only had a few hours sleep." Hikari said standing up, stretching.

"Hey! That's no fair! You guys have to help too!" Taichi shot at her younger sister.

"And why am I part of this? I didn't want to be on Taichi's side in the first place, he made me wake you guys up!" Yamato tried to fight.

Sora finally got up and rolled her eyes at the two boys who were now arguing about why Yamato helped Taichi. "Look, we will try to think of something too, but you two bickering and arguing like this isn't going to help much. We will all sit around here, or whatever, while you two go into the Digital World and update us on what's going on, and then we will give you some ideas, but _you_ have to think of our next move. Actually once you are done all that you can notify Mimi on what is going on."

"I'm up for that idea, I'll make breakfast even, as long as I don't have to do any major planning this early." Takeru said heading into the Kido's kitchen.

After a bit more arguing between Taichi and Yamato, everyone was finally doing what they were supposed to be doing. Koushiro sat on the couch beside Jyou and sighed.

'_Maybe I can get Jyou to come on a walk with me, that way I can try to see if he has a good enough secret yet to tell me in exchange for mine. I also haven't been spending too much time alone with him, the last time was when Weregarurumon and Metalgraymon carried us and Takeru off to safety when Takeru hurt his ankle, but even then they weren't completely alone. Takeru was barely asleep and he could have heard us at any time. Well there is no harm in asking him.'_

"Want to go on a walk or something Jyou, it should be nice and cool out seeing that it is almost 6 in the morning." he asked casually.

"Sure Kou, there really isn't much to do in my house anyways, seeing that my room is off limits at the moment to Sora and Hikari who are doing god knows what." He got up and put his sweater on.

"Hey, Takeru, try not to burn down anything while I'm out of the house for a bit, my parents would kill me!" Jyou called to the younger boy in the kitchen. Hearing a laugh in response he opened the door and walked out into the cool air with Koushiro.

'_God, he's so beautiful...'_

"Koushiro, you look cold, do you want to get a sweater?" Jyou asked politely. Koushiro shook his head.

"Here lets go sit down over there, so if anyone comes looking for us we won't be too far away." the child computer genius said pointing to a bench. "So, do you still think that Taichi and Yamato secretly have something going on?"

Jyou thought for a moment. "It's still hard to say, but I think if we caught them in the act I wouldn't be surprised at all. I mean sometimes they are about to kill each other, and others they seem to be flirting..."

"Sora would definitely be heart broken, she would probably move to America to be with Mimi just to complain to her about it." Koushiro laughed. "Hey that reminds me, didn't she have a crush on you?"

Jyou's eyes widened at this comment. "Me? I was thinking that she had a crush on you! Don't you ever see the way she looks at you?"

"She was practically always following you around, she thought I was too interested on computers to have a physical relationship, so even if she did ever like me she quickly fell for you! I even thought that you had a thing for her." Koushiro asked, slipping the last comment into to find out if it were true from what Yamato had said.

"Why would someone ever fall for me? Plus, I am definitly not her type, and I do not like her, so even if she did like me it would have never worked out." the blue haired boy said bundling himself up better.

"What's not to like? Your tall, smart, cute, funny, I can see why she likes you." Koushiro smiled trying to act friendly, but blushed slightly anyways.

'_Oh, he better not see me blushing, if he does that will be the end of me, I do not have the guts to tell him today, it's just way to early, and I am not ready yet.'_

"Thanks" Jyou said smiling, also a slight blush coming over his pale cheeks.

'_Was he blushing? That's impossible, he was probably just embarrassed, I would be too if someone said that to me.'_

"But believe me, I'm not her type." Jyou said once more, giving Koushiro a puzzled look.

"I don't know why you arn't her type, she would know if you weren't. I mean we have all been friends for quite awhile. I think she probably knows everything you are illergic to by know! I think even I do!" Koushiro laughed, Jyou's expression didn't change.

"Remember how you told me you would tell me your crush if I told you a secret? Well if I guess your crush, would you tell me if I am right? And if I am wrong I will tell you one of my secrets and you can tell me one of yours, preferably who this crush is?" the blue haired boy asked nervously.

"I guess that sounds reasonable. Who do you think I like?"

"Mimi?" Jyou asked without even thinking. Koushiro laughed.

"Nope, it's not Mimi, not even close. I don't even know how you thought that. Well you promised me. What is your secret?" Koushiro asked very curiously, looking at Jyou.

' _Whatever he tells me now, will not change the fact that I will not tell him that I am in love with him today. I don't think that anything he can say can even make me admit I have feelings for a boy.'_

"As long as your promise to still be my friend, don't make fun of me or laugh?" Jyou asked and Koushiro nodded agreeing. "Well the truth is, that, well. The reason I'm not Mimi's type is that. I figured out a while ago, that, I'm..."Jyou started flushing red, and he played with his glasses nervously. "I'm, or I think I'm, gay."

" _Holy shit, what did he just say. Oh my god please tell me that he's joking, please tell me that he is just playing a sick trick on me. If he is gay that means I have a chance with him, still slim to none, but I have a better chance than when I thought he was straight. Oh my god, what should I say._'

"Prodigious!" the red head burst out in shock. Jyou gave him a confused look. " I mean, that's great, I mean, wow, I mean. I don't know what I mean. How long have you known you were?"

Jyou smiled. "I'm taking that you don't hate me and you accept me for who I am and not for who I am attracted to. I have known for a while, can't say how long, I guess I kind have always known. You are the only one I have ever told though, my brother is on to me, but I don't think I am ready to tell him. So Koushiro, I think you owe me on a secret.

"Well I think what I have to say is suitable for this situation. If you must know the person I am in love with is also a male. I don't know if I am gay, I mean I don't like any girls, but I am not attracted to any other guy besides him."

"Wow, well this is interesting. Two of us, sitting her, good friends, both into boys. Who would have guessed that? I wonder if Yamato and Taichi are really gay or bisexual, that would be so weird, having almost the entire of the male Digidestend' be like this." Jyou laughed.

Koushiro smiled. "Do you have your eyes on anyone?"

"Well, I guess it is only fair that you know that I also really like someone, actually I love them. Hey I have an idea. If you promise to hint towards who you like, I will do the same. Not telling them anything, just minor things, so we both can pick on on eachothers crushs a little faster than trying to read eachothers minds."

'_This sucks, now I know he likes a boy, but what if it is Yamato or something, he said it is more than a crush, which would mean it is nearly impossible for me to win him. Well I guess I can't say that I have no hope until I pick up on something...'_

"Sounds good to me." Koushiro smiled. "Well I would love to stay out here longer, but I assume that Taichi would have thought of a plan by now. I think we should start heading back."

"Ya your right, Koushiro, you still look really cold, here stay closer to me so you don't freeze in your t-shirt." the blue haired boy said politely.

"Thanks Jyou." Koushiro smiled, trying not to think of this as a hint that his crush likes him back.

"Anything." Jyou responded.

Chapter End  
To Be Continued...

A/N: Yay! Look, look! I have FINALLY re-vamped this chapter too! I tried to make this chapter longer than it originally was, but I am still a lot behind in the original plot. If any of you are first time readers to this, I hope you enjoyed it! I should have the next chapter up real soon. I want to make sure I update as much as I can so I can start on my other fanfiction. I hope you like the new chapter tile rather than How It Should Be. Well please R&R, and tell me what you think! Thanks! -Sam Izumi 3


End file.
